


Mandragora

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарет Мэллори имеет все основания опасаться за свою жизнь, и потому на торжественном мероприятии по случаю дня рождения министра иностранных дел его сопровождает Бонд. Джейн Бонд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandragora

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Гарет Мэллори водил пальцем по нижней губе, уставившись куда-то в пространство и совершенно забыв о стакане с виски, стоявшем на столе перед ним. Он ничем не показал, что заметил вошедшего в кабинет Таннера, и тот осторожно кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Мэллори поднял голову и несколько мгновений просто молчал.

— Она приехала? — спросил он, наконец, и взял в руку стакан. Столкнувшись с шефом взглядом, Таннер неуверенно покачал головой.

— Нет, сэр. Но я уверен, что она будет с минуты на минуты.

— Почему мы должны её ждать? — раздражённо процедил Мэллори. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы решили вызвать именно её.

— К сожалению, сэр, подобные ситуации сильно сокращают число агентов, на которых мы можем полагаться.

Мэллори коротко кивнул и сделал долгий глоток. Поднявшись из-за стола, он прошёл через весь кабинет и замер у окна, по-прежнему держа в одной руке стакан и чуть покачиваясь на носках. Вторую руку Мэллори небрежно засунул в карман брюк. Всё в его позе выражало спокойствие и расслабленность, но Таннер слишком хорошо разбирался в людях, чтобы обманываться. Мэллори так и не предложил ему выпить, и этот факт выдавал главу МИ-6 с головой. Таннер лишь надеялся, что 007 соизволит явиться раньше, чем их начальник потеряет терпение.

— Я надеюсь, случилось что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее, — заявила Бонд с порога, присоединяясь к дожидавшимся её мужчинам. Таннер решил промолчать, но Мэллори был слишком взвинчен, чтобы сдержать раздражение.

— Где, чёрт возьми, вы были?

Бонд разгладила невидимую складку на коротком чёрном платье, плотно облегавшем её фигуру, и вскинула подбородок.

— На свидании, сэр, — произнесла она с непроницаемым выражением лица, но в её интонации проскользнуло тщательно сдерживаемое «не ваше дело». — Да, у меня есть личная жизнь, и в свои законные выходные я занимаюсь именно ей, — добавила она язвительно.

Мэллори явно хотел спросить что-то ещё, но вместо этого вернулся за свой стол, жестом приказал Бонд сесть в свободное кресло и кивнул Таннеру.

— Введите 007 в курс дела.

— Сегодня около десяти вечера было совершено нападение на автомобиль М, покидавший территорию штаб-квартиры, — чётко, по-военному отчитался Таннер. — Двое телохранителей ранены, один убит, М не пострадал.

Лицо Бонд неуловимо изменилось, и она бросила быстрый взгляд на Мэллори, словно желая убедиться в том, что он действительно не пострадал. Однако, когда она заговорила, её голос звучал скучающе.

— Тебе бы на телевидении работать, Билл, вести криминальные новости — у тебя бы отлично вышло. О нападавших есть информация?

— Нет, мы их упустили. Ведётся расследование.

Бонд откинулась на спинку кресла, закидывая ногу на ногу, отчего и без того короткое платье поднялось чуть выше, открывая часть бедра.

— Если нам некого убивать, то что же требуется от меня?

Мэллори выжидающе посмотрел на Таннера, тоже интересуясь ответом на этот вопрос.

— Завтра М должен присутствовать на официальном приёме у министра иностранных дел. В свете сегодняшних событий я не считаю обычную охрану М достаточной для обеспечения его безопасности. Поэтому мы решили, что тебе следует сопровождать его завтра.

Мэллори поморщился.

— По-моему, будет проще, если я никуда не пойду.

Бонд приподняла бровь.

— Сэр, даже я, при всём моём пренебрежении к официальным мероприятиям как таковым, понимаю, что министр не простит, если вы пропустите его день рождения.

— И это говорит мне агент, считающий своими должностными обязанностями нарушение любых правил... — пробормотал Гарет.

— Я всегда знаю, какие правила нарушать нельзя, — Бонд пожала плечами и поправила сползшую бретельку.

— Но я могу хотя бы взять с собой пистолет?

— Боюсь, сэр, это невозможно, — Таннер виновато улыбнулся. — Вас просто не пропустят с оружием.

— То есть 007 тоже будет безоружна? Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Может, проще послать со мной группу спецназа?

— Я придумаю, куда спрятать пистолет, можете не беспокоиться, — Бонд многозначительно подмигнула.

— Это звучит не слишком обнадёживающе, — проворчал Мэллори, недовольно глядя на 007. Та хмыкнула и пожала плечами. Таннер внутренне возмутился её несерьёзным отношением к происходящему, но затем Бонд посмотрела на него, и он поразился тому, каким напряжённым был её взгляд. Все её показное равнодушие было направлено лишь на то, чтобы переключить внимание Мэллори с тревоги на раздражение в её адрес, и она справилась с этим блестяще.

— Всё это, конечно, очень серьёзно и волнительно, — заметила Бонд, — но неужели нельзя было посвятить меня в замысел завтра и дать спокойно провести вечер?

Таннер подумал, что, пожалуй, Бонд не приходится прилагать особых усилий, чтобы вызвать чьё-либо раздражение.

— Я не ожидал, что ты можешь быть... занята, — чуть смущённо ответил он.

Бонд закатила глаза.

— О, Господи... мужчины.

Мэллори хмыкнул и постучал пальцами по столу, пристально глядя на Бонд и улыбаясь уголком губ.

 

* * *

Гарет в сотый раз поправил воротничок, с трудом поборов желание сорвать бабочку и расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу. Ему было душно. Парадный зал здания министерства иностранных дел на Кинг Чарльз был наполнен людьми, медленно дрейфовавшими от одного конца к другому, и Мэллори не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что в такой толпе даже Бонд может не заметить угрозу. Гарет был рад её присутствию и тому, что его защищает лучший из агентов МИ-6, на собственном опыте знакомый со всеми уловками профессиональных убийц, но что может сделать один человек против тщательно спланированного покушения?

Он чуть повернул голову, чтобы искоса посмотреть на Бонд. В тёмном, густо-зелёного цвета платье с открытой спиной, на десятисантиметровых каблуках, с макияжем и тщательно уложенными волосами, она выглядела одновременно непривычно и удивительно правильно, и Мэллори не мог заставить себя перестать на неё смотреть. Бонд стояла достаточно близко к нему, чтобы он почувствовать аромат её духов — горькие травы, смешанные с цитрусовой ноткой бергамота и чёрным перцем. Слишком тяжёлый, но ей он действительно шёл.

— Рад видеть вас, Гарет. Выбирайтесь почаще из своего кабинета, нам вас очень не хватает в клубе.

— Я польщён, сэр. Обещаю, что наведаюсь в клуб, как только выдастся свободная минута. Передайте моё почтение вашей супруге, надеюсь, её здоровье вскоре поправится.

— Никогда не думала, что охранять вас будет настолько скучно, — заметила в полголоса Бонд, когда лорд Гойер степенно удалился шаркающей походкой, опираясь на руку своего ассистента.

— Если бы вы были на моём месте, вам бы вряд ли было скучно, — раздражённо ответил Мэллори.

Бонд тонко усмехнулась и оглянулась по сторонам.

— Мне надо выпить.

Мэллори мысленно согласился с ней, но вслух произнёс:

— Терпите, 007. Приём будет продолжаться ещё пару часов.

Бонд вздохнула и окинула зал цепким взглядом, задержавшись на лицах некоторых гостей, знакомых по досье из архивов МИ-6, и на нескольких официантах, у которых под рубашками явно было скрыто оружие. Бонд показалось, что она видела одного из них за спиной миистра иностранных дел на последней пресс-конференции. Затем она вновь посмотрела на Мэллори.

— По вашему выражению лица, сэр, можно подумать, что у вас либо тяжёлое несварение желудка, либо кто-то умер. — Бонд обворожительно улыбнулась какому-то мужчине, стоявшему чуть в стороне от них, чем заработала возмущённый взгляд от его жены, и снова вернулась к Мэллори. — Мне казалось всегда, что вы гораздо лучше владеете собой. Сэр.

Гарет покосился на неё, но ничего не ответил. Когда его только назначили на пост главы МИ-6, он верил, что готов ко всему. Он одинаково хорошо умел стрелять на поражение, ориентироваться в политических интригах и разрешать дипломатические конфликты, и тогда он считал, что этого вполне достаточно. В конце концов, думал Мэллори, он же не должен сам играть в шпиона, красть секретную информацию, лгать и выдавать себя за двойного агента.

Теперь он знал, что ощущать затылком взгляд незримого врага, который, возможно, в этот самый момент подливает ему яд в бокал или следит за ним сквозь прицел снайперской винтовки, — это совсем не то же, что сидеть в засаде или готовить удар по вражеской базе. Там, на войне, его врагами были такие же люди в камуфляже и с автоматами, как и он сам. Здесь же убийцей мог оказаться кто угодно — от проходящего мимо официанта до той красотки в ярко-красном платье, строящей глазки секретарю министра обороны. Правила игры были намного сложнее и неоднозначнее всего, к чему он привык; даже подковёрная грызня, построенная на чисто маркетинговых приёмах, была намного проще, потому что там можно было легко вычислить цель каждой из сторон и уже не обращать внимания на пущенную в глаза пыль. Здесь же он даже не видел цели.

Всё это выводило Мэллори из себя и заставляло нервничать ещё сильнее. Ему уже начинало казаться, что объяснить своё отсутствие на сегодняшнем вечере было бы вовсе не такой невыполнимой задачей, как решили Таннер и Бонд.

— Не желаете пригласить даму на танец?

Мэлори удивлённо приподнял брови и усмехнулся, посчитав это предложение шуткой.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Вы разрушили мой выходной, сэр. Я требую компенсации, — промурлыкала Бонд, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Мэллори. Он выдохнул и напряжённо оглянулся. — Вы что, боитесь, что нас заподозрят в чём-то предосудительном? — она негромко рассмеялась и второй рукой поправила бабочку Гарета, ненароком коснувшись ладонью его шеи. — Бросьте, М. Половина из здесь присутствующих считают меня дорогой проституткой, а вторая половина — одним из ваших агентов, притворяющимся дорогой проституткой. Их сложно будет удивить.

Он смотрел в её смеющиеся глаза, пытаясь найти в них хоть тень того неимоверного напряжения, которое не отпускало его весь этот вечер, лишь неуклонно нарастая, но видел только азарт.

— Вам нужно расслабиться, — шепнула Бонд, кладя обе ладони ему на плечи и привставая на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить губы к самому уху Гарета. Даже на каблуках, она всё равно была ниже его ростом. — Ведите себя естественнее.

Мэллори вновь ощутил аромат горьких трав, исходивший от густых волос Джейн Бонд, и понял, что просто не может сопротивляться. Он осторожно положил руки ей на талию и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Тогда прекратите называть меня «М» и «сэр». Это вряд ли выглядит естественно.

Она рассмеялась и плавным, почти неуловимым движением выскользнула из его рук.

— Пригласите даму на танец, Гарет.

Мэллори галантно поклонился и протянул ей руку. Пальцы чуть дрожали, и Бонд мягко сжала его ладонь.

— Всё будет хорошо. Никто не позволит вас убить.

— Мне бы вашу уверенность... Джейн.

Гарет приобнял её за спину и плавно повёл в танце. Бонд ответила с готовностью; её лёгкий скользящий шаг в точности повторял движения Мэллори, не опережая и не отставая ни на секунду.

— Расслабьте руки, — подсказала она. — Вы слишком старательно держите меня на расстоянии. От вас не убудет, если вы ко мне прикоснётесь. Или вы гей? — в серых глазах Бонд блеснула насмешка, и Гарет ощутил подступающее раздражение. Его рука, целомудренно покоившаяся на узкой полоске ткани, обрамлявшей спину Джейн, сдвинулась чуть ниже и ближе к позвоночнику. Прикосновение к обнажённому телу заставило дыхание Мэллори сбиться, когда же Бонд, свободно обняв его за шею, прижалась почти вплотную, опасения Гарета за свою жизнь вынужденно уступили место куда более насущной проблеме.

— Хм... значит, Таннер вчера сорвал вас со свидания? — спросил он, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чём-то, кроме тепла её тела и кружившего голову аромата духов.

— Да, именно так я и сказала, — Бонд чуть заметно улыбнулась и встряхнула головой, убирая упавшие на лицо пряди волос. Мэллори невольно задержал взгляд на изящной линии её шеи и спустился вниз, к бриллиантовой капле, покоившейся в вырезе платья Бонд.

— Что-то серьёзное? — Он вскинул голову и посмотрел ей в лицо.

— Вряд ли. У него слишком консервативное понимание отношений.

— Признаться, я всегда считал вас лесбиянкой, — произнёс Мэллори прежде, чем понял, что говорит это вслух. Он не знал, зачем вообще начал этот дурацкий разговор. Лучше бы они обсуждали её последнее задание или проходившую сейчас в Бангладеше операцию МИ-6.

— Лесбиянкой? — Бонд рассмеялась так искренне, что Гарет невольно улыбнулся. — С чего вы взяли? Я сплю и с мужчинами, и с женщинами.

— Я читал ваше досье и отчёты психолога. Он полагает, что вы слишком травмированы и не доверяете мужчинам.

Бонд чуть сощурилась, и хотя на её губах оставалась лёгкая улыбка, взгляд стал непроницаемым. Гарет понял, что сказал лишнее, но было поздно.

— Если бы вы читали моё досье внимательнее, вы бы узнали, что меня предавали не только мужчины. Я не доверяю никому, — она быстро улыбнулась и добавила: — профессиональная привычка, что поделать.

Мэллори остановился, выпуская её из рук.

— Пойду покурю.

— Не знала, что вы курите, — спокойно произнесла Бонд. Она по-прежнему держала его за предплечье, и они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы можно было счесть её прямой взгляд в глаза ничего не значащим или хотя бы приличным. Мэллори усилием воли заставил себя посмотреть в другую сторону, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится выход.

— Я курю, когда нервничаю. И сейчас именно тот случай.

Она разжала пальцы и кивнула, опуская руку.

— Хорошо. Пойдёмте.

Мэллори двинулся к выходу из зала. Бонд больше не прикасалась к нему, но он чувствовал её спиной, и аромат её духов, сейчас слабо отдававший шалфеем и чёрным перцем, неотступно следовал за ним.

Они прошли по коридору, свернули в следующий, спустились по лестнице; Мэллори чувствовал какое-то странное удовлетворение от того, что из них двоих только он знал дорогу.

Наконец, он толкнул очередную дверь и чуть посторонился, предлагая Джейн пройти первой.

— Я смотрю, вы хорошо здесь ориентируетесь, — заметила Бонд негромко, вдыхая свежий вечерний воздух.

— Когда-то я искренне думал, что займу однажды если не кресло министра иностранных дел, то, хотя бы, одного из младших министров.

— Это было бы лучше службы в МИ-6? — спросила Бонд как бы между делом, не всерьёз, и Гарет улыбнулся тому, сколь многое было скрыто в этом простом вопросе.

— Спокойнее и безопаснее — точно.

Он протянул Джейн портсигар и, дождавшись, когда она возьмёт сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой. 007 прикурила из его руки; волосы упали ей на лицо, и почему-то в этот момент она показалась Мэллори совершенно беззащитной — не агент с двумя нулями в личном номере, а просто женщина, изящная и обворожительная. Он понимал, разумеется, что это просто иллюзия, обман зрения, и, возможно, именно этот образ помогает ей так легко втираться в доверие к своим врагам, но для Гарета это не имело значения.

Он тоже закурил. Первая затяжка вышла слишком судорожной и резкой, в горле запершило, и Гарет с трудом подавил рвущийся кашель. Бонд ухмыльнулась, но от комментариев воздержалась.

Мэллори подумалось, что весь этот вечер они только и делали, что воздерживались от комментариев либо говорили не то, что следовало. Будто играли в какую-то детскую игру, что-то вроде «да» и «нет» не говорить, «чёрное» и «белое» не называть. Бонд пока выигрывала по всем статьям — возможно, просто потому, что знала правила лучше него.

Налетевший ветер забрался под рубашку, и Гарет поёжился от ночной прохлады. Он покосился на Бонд, которой в лёгком открытом платье наверняка было гораздо холоднее, и снял пиджак.

— Вы замёрзнете, — сказал он, протягивая пиджак Джейн.

Та приподняла брови, выражая вежливое удивление.

— А спустя пять минут я повторю тот же щедрый жест, чтобы не замёрзли вы? Спасибо, я потерплю.

— Вы сами просили, чтобы я вёл себя естественно. Возьмите.

Бонд прищурилась и, чуть помедлив, кивнула.

Мэллори накинул пиджак ей на плечи. Это простое действие странным образом помогло ему собраться и успокоиться, вспомнить о том, что этим вечером он находится в одном из самых охраняемых зданий Лондона, что подобные официальные приёмы для него почти родная стихия, и из них двоих он должен чувствовать себя в подобной обстановке куда увереннее. Всё под контролем, у него нет причин для тревоги. Гарет сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и улыбнулся Джейн.

Резкий грохот, раздавшийся совсем рядом с ними, заставил Мэллори вздрогнуть; его сердце пропустило удар и забилось с немыслимой силой, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать, Бонд оттолкнула его в сторону и заслонила собой. Он даже не удивился тому, откуда в её руке появился пистолет.

В наступившей затем тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием Мэллори, отчётливо прозвучал звонкий женский смех, а затем из-за двери, ведущей обратно в здание, донеслись приглушённые голоса.

Бонд расслабленно выдохнула и опустила руку с пистолетом.

— Всё в порядке, похоже, они уронили ту медную вазу, мимо которой мы проходили.

Мэллори судорожно кивнул, по-прежнему не в силах отдышаться или, хотя бы, унять сердцебиение.

— У меня такое ощущение, что инфаркт уложит меня раньше, чем до нас доберутся реальные враги, — выдохнул он.

Бонд мягко коснулась его плеча.

— Я видела туалет, пока мы шли сюда. Пойдёмте, вам стоит умыться.

Она сама потянула дверь, ведущую обратно в здание, и от Гарета не укрылось то, как внимательно она оглядела коридор, прежде чем пропустить внутрь его самого. Мэллори закрыл дверь за собой, затем медленно вытянул перед собой руку с дрожащими пальцами и резко сжал их в кулак.

— Гарет, — позвала Бонд. Он обернулся.

Она стояла совсем рядом с ним. Пистолета в её руке уже не было, и Мэллори вновь не заметил, где Бонд прятала оружие. Пиджак по-прежнему был накинут на её плечи, но начинал сползать с правого, и Гарет машинальным движением поправил его. Его рука, чуть задержавшись, медленно поднялась к её лицу и замерла всего в нескольких миллиметрах. Бонд смотрела ему в глаза, и Мэллори видел собственное отражение в её зрачках.

Он сжал пальцы и быстро опустил руку.

— Да, пойдём, — пробормотал он и первым двинулся вперёд по коридору.

Закрыв за собой дверь туалета, Гарет несколько мгновений просто стоял неподвижно, закрыв глаза и сцепив пальцы в замок на затылке.

Он зря поддался на уговоры Таннера и согласился идти на приём вместе с Бонд. Несомненно, она была лучшим из его агентов и действительно одной из немногих, кому можно было доверять на сто процентов, но Мэллори не мог отрицать того, что главным аргументом была возможность увидеть Джейн в вечернем платье. Что ж, он увидел, жаловаться не на что. И в том, что его хвалёная выдержка под воздействием адреналина и нервного напряжения дала сбой, Бонд совершенно не виновата. Он всё ещё чувствовал аромат туалетной воды Джейн, всё ещё видел её серые глаза с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками и чуть приоткрытые губы, и тихий шелест шёлка её платья до сих пор отдавался в его ушах. Она прекрасно понимала, что происходит, не могла не понимать, но всё равно не отводила взгляд, даже когда это становилось не только неприличным, но и некомфортным. Всё, что оставалось Мэллори, это сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Либо... что? Какой ещё выбор у него был? Он её начальник, чёрт возьми, и они работают в организации, в которой любые личные отношения рано или поздно оборачиваются фатальной слабостью.

Мэллори открыл кран и подставил ладони под холодную воду. Он сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно представляя, как лёгкие расправляются, наполняясь воздухом, а потом медленно выдохнул, словно выжимая этот воздух из себя, весь, до последней капли. Он дышал так несколько минут, пока каждая мышца в его теле не расслабилась и напряжение не отступило, оставив после себя какую-то отрешённость и ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Бонд ждала его в коридоре, прислонившись к стене.

— Вы в порядке?

— В полном, — кивнул Мэллори.

— Вы уверены?

— Да. Нам стоит вернуться в зал, пока никто не забеспокоился.

— Гарет... — Джейн, оторвавшись от стены, шагнула вперёд и схватила Гарета за запястье. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как разлетается от одного лишь прикосновения так старательно выстроенная им спокойная уверенность.

— 007, держите себя в руках, — мягко, но твёрдо произнёс Мэллори.

— Вы никогда не думали, что постоянно держать себя в рамках вредно для здоровья? — негромко заметила она, не отпуская его руку.

— Джейн... не надо делать того, о чём мы оба потом пожалеем.

— О, сэр, не думаю, — усмехнулась Бонд. Её пальцы скользнули выше по руке Гарета, мягко коснувшись внутренней стороны локтя, и замерли, мягко сжимая плечо. Мэллори по-прежнему стоял неподвижно. Второй рукой Бонд взялась за ворот его рубашки и медленно подалась вперёд.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не отступлю, если вы не скажете «нет», — выдохнула Бонд почти в губы

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы отступите, даже если я скажу «нет», — негромко ответил Гарет.

Она провела подушечкой пальца по его губам, затем поцеловала — почти целомудренно, но Мэллори мгновенно бросило в жар. Он судорожно вздохнул и, обхватив Бонд одной рукой за затылок, привлёк к себе, целуя уже сам и настойчиво разжимая языком её зубы.

— О, Господи, что я делаю, — пробормотал Гарет, когда ему пришлось оторваться от её губ, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Заткнитесь, сэр, — перебила его Бонд, снова целуя.

Мэллори, резко развернув её, толкнул к стене, прижимая к ней спиной. Опустив руку, он провёл ладонью по бедру Джейн, задирая короткое платье; нащупав ремешок кобуры, он расстегнул крепление, позволяя кобуре свободно упасть на пол, и с силой сжал пальцами нежную кожу. Бонд запрокинула голову, упираясь затылком в стену и зажимая, таким образом, вторую руку Гарета, и закинула ногу ему на бедро. Он поцеловал её в шею и прикусил кожу на ключице, в то же время нащупывая тонкие трусики Бонд и сдвигая их в сторону. Гарет скользнул внутрь неё сразу двумя пальцами, с лёгкостью, наглядно доказавшей, что не только он находится почти на грани. Он ввёл пальцы глубже, насколько смог, затем резким движением вытащил обратно, вырывая низкий стон из горла Джейн, и ввёл их снова, присоединив к ним третий. Задержав руку, он коснулся подушечкой большого пальца клитора Бонд.

— Я надеюсь... ты не собираешься ог... ограничиться пальцами? — прошептала Джейн, часто дыша, и взялась за пряжку ремня Мэллори.

Гарет позволил ей расстегнуть его брюки и стянуть трусы. Он провёл по члену ладонью, влажной от смазки, и затем, уперевшись рукой в стену за спиной Бонд, вошёл в неё. Первые несколько движений были плавными и медленными — Мэллори пытался уловить её темп, прислушиваясь к её дыханию и негромким сдавленным стонам. Однако Бонд это не устраивало; плотнее обвив его ногой, она резко притянула его на себя, сбивая с выбранного ритма. Гарет, поддаваясь её воле, задвигался быстрее и резче, с силой вдавливая Бонд в стену каждым толчком. Он боялся, что кончит раньше неё, но по окончательно сбившемуся дыханию Джейн и тому, как отчаянно она цеплялась за его плечи, едва не разрывая ткань рубашки, Гарет понял, что зря опасался, — за мгновение до того, как ослепительная волна оргазма накрыла их обоих.

Бонд обмякла и почти повисла на нём, продолжая крепко обнимать и прижавшись лбом к его плечу. Гарет, тяжело дыша, провёл чуть подрагивающими пальцами по её волосам и вдохнул дурманящий запах горьких трав. Ему казалось, что этот запах пропитал его самого насквозь, и эта мысль вызывала у него какую-то странную смесь тревоги и удовлетворения.

— О, Господи, можно подумать, что ты регулярно трахаешь своих подчинённых, прижав к стенке коридора, — проговорила Бонд, переводя дыхание, и подняла голову. Мэллори посмотрел на неё и, усмехнувшись, коснулся её губ своими. Бонд ответила на поцелуй, впрочем, не углубляя его. Она коснулась тонкого серебряного браслета, обхватывавшего её левое запястье, и нажала на украшавший его драгоценный камень, который сейчас чуть заметно мерцал, выдавая один из гаджетов Кью.

— Если бы меня попытались сейчас убить, ты бы вряд ли смогла что-либо сделать. Это очень непрофессионально с вашей стороны, 007.

— Этого бы не произошло. Вас в принципе никто не собирается убивать, — Бонд отбросила волосы с лица и поправила платье. — Как удачно, сэр, что до умывальника не надо далеко идти, — насмешливо заметила она. — Теперь умыться нужно нам обоим.

Она направилась к двери туалета, но Мэллори перехватил её за локоть.

— Что значит — никто не собирается убивать? Что ты имеешь в виду? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

— Провокация МИ-5, — спокойно ответила Джейн. — Они хотели отвлечь наше внимание от операции в Бангладеше. Ну, помните, тот парень, которого мы должны были взять живым, операция была назначена на сегодня.

— Да, помню, — сухо проронил Мэллори, по-прежнему ничего не понимая.

— МИ-5 очень невыгодно, чтобы он попал к нам в руки. Полагаю, у него найдётся, что нам рассказать о некоторых интересах министра внутренних дел в удалённых от Соединённого Королевства странах. Поэтому им нужно было отвлечь наше внимание, чтобы добраться до этого парня первыми и заставить его замолчать. Но можете не беспокоиться, сэр, мы с Таннером всё предусмотрели. — Она подняла руку с браслетом. — Мне только что пришёл условный сигнал. Операция завершена, всё в порядке, угрозы вашей жизни нет.

Гарет прикрыл глаза ладонью, ещё хранящей запах Джейн, и резко отдёрнул её.

— А меня поставить в известность вам с Таннером в голову не пришло?

— Мы не могли знать наверняка, поэтому защищать вас стоило в любом случае. Кроме того, вы бы не вели себя так напряжённо, сэр, если бы знали обо всём, — Бонд улыбнулась и мягко высвободила руку. — И нам правда стоит привести себя в порядок.

Гарет разжал пальцы. Он смотрел на неё со смесью раздражения и восхищения и не знал, какое из двух чувств в нём сильнее. Он покачал головой, прикрыл глаза и, вновь поднеся к лицу ладонь, усмехнулся. Бонд была права, когда говорила, что он не пожалеет.

Она обернулась, придерживая для него дверь, и он вошёл в туалет вслед за ней.

 

* * *

— К вам Таннер, сэр, — сообщил голос Манипэнни в динамиках интеркома. Мэллори кивнул сам себе и ответил:

— Пригласите его, Ив.

Таннер вошёл в кабинет и замер перед столом Мэллори, старательно отводя глаза.

— Присаживайтесь, Билл, — радушно произнёс М, подкрепляя свои слова жестом. Таннер послушно опустился в кресло и протянул своему начальнику папку с эмблемой МИ-6 и грифом «Секретно» на обложке.

— Отчёт по операции в Бангладеше, сэр.

Мэллори кивнул и откинулся в кресле, соединив перед собой кончики пальцев и испытующе глядя на Таннера.

— Официальная версия или реальная?

Таннер ответил, чуть помолчав:

— Официальная, сэр. На последней странице вы найдёте комментарии и пояснения касательно того, как прошла операция на самом деле.

— Скажите, Таннер, когда вы собирались рассказать мне правду?

Начальник штаба мужественно поднял взгляд.

— Никогда, сэр.

— Это ведь не первая операция, реальные подробности которой вы от меня скрываете, верно?

— Да, сэр.

— Знаете, Таннер, если бы я знал вас чуть хуже, я бы решил, что вы преследуете какие-то свои цели. Но, к сожалению, заподозрить вас в чём-то в этом роде было бы безумием, — Мэллори развёл руками.

На лице Таннера на миг промелькнуло неуверенное облегчение, но затем оно снова приобрело обычное непроницаемое выражение.

— Я рад, что вам удалось сорвать планы наших коллег с того берега, — продолжил Мэллори, вновь беря в руки папку и бегло пролистывая её, — но этого мало. Погиб один из наших людей, и это явно не было случайностью.

— Вы предлагаете...

— Я хочу подробный отчёт о том, какие интересы в настоящий момент имеются у МИ-5 в нашей сфере влияния. И ваше мнение о том, куда было бы целесообразно нанести удар. Мне не интересует месть, я хочу напомнить им, что их власть заканчивается за пределами Объединённого Королевства.

— Я вас понял, сэр. Отчёт будет готов завтра.

— Спасибо, Таннер. Вы свободны, можете идти.

— Ах да, это ещё не всё, — спохватившись, он протянул Мэллори квадратный конвертик с диском.

— Что это? — удивился Гарет.

— Записи с камеры наблюдения из одного из коридоров здания министерства иностранных дел.

Мэллори замер, с трудом сохранив самообладание, и после короткой паузы спокойно спросил:

— И что на них?

— Я не знаю, сэр, 007 сказала, что вы просили их изъять.

— Полагаю, это было непросто, — протянул Мэллори, беря в руки диск.

— У меня есть связи, сэр.

— Благодарю вас, Таннер.

— Рад быть полезным, сэр.

Таннер вышел из кабинета, а Мэллори задумчиво уставился на белый бумажный конверт в своих руках. Бонд явно не хотела, чтобы он забыл о случившемся.

— Сэр, — снова раздался в интеркоме голос Манипэнни, — к вам агент 007.

Мэллори улыбнулся и бережно спрятал конверт в нижний ящик стола, запиравшийся на ключ.


End file.
